


Урок астрономии

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Звездная ночь оборачивается уроком, который Элронд и Элрохир никогда не забудут





	Урок астрономии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Lesson in Astronomy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425285) by Ithiliel Silverquill. 



> Примечания автора:   
> 1) Созвездия, на которые смотрят Элронд и Элрохир, существуют на самом деле, это Кассиопея, Орион, Плеяды, Большая Медведица. А звезды – Бетельгейзе и Ригель. Их средиземные имена придумал сам Профессор, я добавила только Онони и легенду о них: это созвездие близнецов: и Gemini, и Onóni означает «близнецы»;   
> 2) ada – отец (синдарин)

Элронд мысленно вздохнул, заслышав безошибочный звук: топот маленьких ножек по коридору. Уже третью ночь подряд один из близнецов выскальзывал из спальни, и хоть первые два раза Элронд оставил без внимания, он не собирался допустить, чтобы это переросло в привычку. Бесшумно откинув одеяла, он встал с кровати и вышел в коридор.   
Он наблюдал за сыном достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как тот крадется в… библиотеку? Скорее удивленный, чем раздраженный, Элронд последовал за ним.  
Элрохир устроился в самом дальнем конце библиотеки подле большого окна. Он вскрикнул и сел прямо, когда Элронд вошел, потом виновато улыбнулся.  
– Доброй ночи, ada.  
– Что ты делаешь здесь в такой час? – Элронд перегнулся через плечо сына и посмотрел на книгу, лежащую у того на коленях. – Атлас звездного неба?  
Улыбка Элрохира стала ослепительной.  
– Эрестор говорил мне о нем, и я решил посмотреть все сам. Люблю звезды.  
Элронд глянул в книгу, потом на звезды.  
– Тогда ты не на той странице. Перелистни до Хисиме.  
Элрохир долистал до нужной страницы, затем опять перевел взгляд на небо.  
– Там Вильварин, да? Над тем деревом?  
– Да. Видишь, звезды образовали созвездие в форме крыльев бабочки?  
Элрохир прищурился.  
– А по мне, похоже на пожилую даму.  
Элронд посмотрел на атлас, потом взял Элрохира за руку.  
– Пойдем. Чтобы увидеть остальные, надо оборотиться лицом к востоку. В восточном крыле есть балкон, который отлично нам подойдет.  
Элрохир на миг замер, на его лице было написано изумление, затем улыбнулся и последовал за отцом. Очевидно, он ожидал, что его отправят в постель.  
Элронд мысленно покачал головой, досадуя на самого себя. Так и есть, Элрохира следовало бы отправить обратно, но он не устоял перед возможностью порадовать себя и сына. Он как раз недавно думал, что хочет проводить больше времени с детьми, а сегодняшней ночью его внимание не принадлежало никому и ничему еще. Кроме того, разве можно было сопротивляться такому наслаждению, как созерцание звезд в ясную ночь? Особенно если он мог разделить эту страсть с сыном?  
Успокоив себя подобными рассуждениями, он молча провел Элрохира через тихую анфиладу залов Имладриса. Восточный балкон находился неподалеку от библиотеки.   
Он открыл балконные двери, выпуская Элрохира в ночь. Воздух поздней осени был чист и свеж, и звезды сияли в небе, точно драгоценные камни.  
Глаза Элрохира засияли.  
– О, ada, они прекрасны! – Он подбежал к краю балкона и перегнулся через перила. – Посмотри!  
Повинуясь бездумной прихоти, Элронд подхватил Элрохира и усадил на перила, крепко обхватив за талию.  
– Удачная ночь для наблюдения за звездами.  
– В последние два дня было облачно, – признался Элрохир. – Но сегодня можно видеть все-все звезды. Ты помнишь на память все созвездия?  
Элронд кивнул и указал на ярко-красную звезду над близлежащим холмом.  
– Видишь вон ту звезду и рядом с ней синюю? Это Боргил и Нуиниль, части Менельвагор, созданного Элберет.  
Элрохир задрал голову, чтобы лучше видеть.  
– А кто такой Менельвагор? – спросил он, его голос на ночном ветру был звонким и срывающимся.  
– Есть множество легенд. Некоторые гласят, что Менельвагор – это Турин Турамбар, который вернется и сразится с Морготом в Последней Битве мира. Согласно другим, это просто напоминание о том, что Последней Битве суждено свершиться, и что зло будет навеки повержено.  
Элрохир кивнул, но ничего не сказал и только плотнее прижался к груди Элронда.  
Элронд указал на небо:  
– Отсюда видно Реммират, звездную сеть. А там Валакирка, «Серп Валар», он служит предупреждением всем слугам Темного властелина об их неизменном низвержении.  
– А о нашей семье есть легенды? – сонно спросил Элрохир.  
Элронд окинул взглядом горизонт. Звезда Эарендила еще не появилась на восточном небе, так что он не мог о ней поведать. Но должна же быть еще какая-нибудь история, которую можно рассказать…  
– Посмотри туда, Элрохир, – внезапно сказал он, и на его лице появилась радостная улыбка. – Это Онони, прямо над вон той горой.  
Элрохир нахмурился.  
– Никогда не слышал про них никакой легенды.  
– Это особая легенда, – улыбаясь, сказал Элронд. – Все началось с близнецов, Амрода и Амраса, что охотились вместе в Валиноре, а после охотились в Средиземье за Сильмариллями. Легенда расширилась после истории Элуреда и Элурин, близнецов Диора из Дориата. Они потерялись в лесу, и Маэдрос, искавший их, не нашел ни одного из них, но кое-кто верил, что они жили долго и счастливо в лесах, вдали от войны и горя, переполнившего весь остальной мир. Легенда продолжилась со мной и моим братом Элросом, но когда он выбрал путь смертных, боюсь, легенда об Онони умерла вместе с ним.  
Элрохир посмотрел на Элронда.  
– И эта легенда умерла? – тихо спросил он.  
Элронд улыбнулся и поцеловал сына в макушку.  
– Нет. Ты и Элладан – последние Онони, и легенда будет длиться, пока вы живы.  
– О, – Элрохир зевнул, потом улыбнулся. – Мне нравится быть частью легенды.  
– Уверен, что так.  
– А Элладан знает про Онони?  
Элронд покачал головой.  
– Еще нет, но утром можешь ему сам рассказать.  
Элрохир вновь зевнул и сонно заморгал.  
– А утро скоро?  
– Как только ты уснешь, а потом проснешься. Утро прогонит сон, – он сам подавил тихий зевок. – А теперь тебе пора спать.  
Элрохир запротестовал, но зевал при этом так часто, что его протесты были совершенно неубедительными.  
– Хватил, Элрохир, – строго сказал Элронд, когда они вернулись в коридор. – Завтра ночью будут еще звезды.  
Тот восторженно посмотрел на него.  
– А мы посмотрим на них вместе?  
Элронд пожал плечами, вошел в комнату сына и уложил усталого эльфинга под одеяло.   
– Может быть. Спокойной ночи, сын.  
– Спокойной ночи, ada, – неразборчиво пробормотал Элрохир, затем улегся на подушку и, зевнув напоследок, погрузился в сон.  
Улыбнувшись самому себе, Элронд бесшумно закрыл дверь и направился к себе. Он только-только накрылся одеялом и приготовился спать, как женский голос шепнул ему в ухо:  
– Что-то вы долго, – сонно сказала Келебриан. – Должно быть, ты преподал ему стоящий урок.  
Элронд задумался. Он вставал, чтобы отучить Элрохира бродить по ночам, но так ничего ему и не сказал. Что ж, пускай. Нотации могут подождать до утра.  
– Уверен, так оно и было, – ответил он. – Он никогда не забудет этого урока.   
Она хихикнула и прижалась к его спине.  
– Вот и хорошо.  
Высоко-высоко над эльфами звезды Элберет кружили над долиной, расписывая небо созвездиями. И среди воинов, сетей и серпов Онони продолжали свой танец в ночи.  
И пели о легенде, что никогда не умрет.


End file.
